Oddest Collision: Return of the Fallen
by BeautifulSupernova
Summary: The world now knows about the bionics. Adam, Bree, and Chase are the famous bionic teens. Everyone, except Leo's family, think he is still normal. The group reunites, but not at Seaford. New threats are introduced. New friends and alliances are made. But the return of one strong enemy and its army can disrupt everything.
1. Now They Know

**Yay! The day has come! So after a month I am back with this series! This is just the intro, so nothing that important will occur (I think). For those who are reading this and haven't read the first book. Please do read it. Somethings—Most—things will be clarified and give you an understanding of this book.**

* * *

 _Channel 4_

Nobody knows if the video has been manipulated.

 _Channel 14_

Experts have verified the footage hasn't been edit.

 _Channel 9_

Fake or Real? Nobody can explain this. Scientists are baffled.

 _Channel 7_

What's behind the truth of this? Do they mean harm?

 _Channel 5_

This video could be confirmed fake, but there's no proof of it.

* * *

 **4 months later**

* * *

Over the course of these four months, a few things have changed. Adam, Bree, and Chase no longer work for Mr. Davenport. They technically work for the government now.

Paparazzi has been following them everywhere. At first, the thought of it was cool, now they just wants to smash the microphones over their heads.

They still live in the same house, except they do missions for the government. Also one difference is Leo is bionic, nobody knows yet except the family. Tasha didn't take it well at first, but there's nothing she can do about it. What's done is done. They're not even sure if they'll go back to school anymore.

 _Wonder what are the chances that Sloane was watching this_ , Bree thinks. Right now they were going home from an exhausting day. "I can't wait to stand up and take a nap."

Adam and Chase shook there head in agreement. Marcus is gone now, Douglas is currently living with them. One more person at the Davenport household wouldn't hurt, right?

It was difficult for them to face the fact Marcus is gone. Yes, he may have tried to hurt them, but he did come around in the end. If he was human everything would've been different.

The bionic trio had came back from another meeting. Bree says, "sup Leo."

"Hey Bree." Leo says back, he gets and greets the rest of the family.

Tasha walks out of the hall to meet up with them. She had a piece of paper in her hand and pulls Bree aside. "She called. Here, it's important. Go to the sewing room if you need privacy."

Bree takes the paper with a number on it. She smiles and walks to Tasha's sewing room. Bree gets her phone to type in the number.

Bree: Hello?

Sloane: Bree?

Bree: Yeah, the one and only... kinda.

Sloane: Finally you call me. I've been meaning to tell you that I'm visiting, with the rest of the gang.

Bree: Really!? Kim, Jack and the rest!?

Sloane: Who else? Also Brody wants to stay there for awhile to be with Chase.

Bree: Yeah, Chase misses his brother too. So when are you coming over to visit?

Sloane: In a week, max.

Bree: Oh and I have to warn you, paparazzi will be here a lot. Around our house trying to get in.

Sloane: Yeah I was about to say the same thing.

Bree: So in a week?

Sloane: A week.

Both girls didn't hang up, Bree had left her phone on the loveseat and walked back to the living room.

"Chase! Guess what!"

Chase was sitting on a chair by the counter with Adam eating something. "What?"

"Brody and the rest are coming to visit!" Bree announce as Mr. Davenport and Chase have the same expression.

"Really are you serious!?" He says flashing a smile.

"Not lying!" Bree says back.

"What!? Why? Can't they come visit." Mr. Davenport argued.

Chase looks at him, "why not?"

"There is no room! Too many people. Can't Sloane get her own place, she's rich." He explained.

Tasha gave him a stern look. "Donald!"

He winced at the scream, giving up. "Fine, but two people will share a room. And you three will still remain in the

lab, got it? Also don't let them in my lab, I don't want them touching my stuff. Remember No Outsiders In The Lab!"

Then Eddy pops on the screen, "what, more kids? Might as well bring in the zoo too."

"Whatever." Bree rolls her eyes at the emoticon.

She walks over to the elevator with Adam and Chase at her tail. When they got to the lab, Bree got in her capsule. Donald and Douglas had done a make over to the lab. It was very spacious compared to the old one.

"Adam, wake me up in an hour." Bree hollars through her capsule.

Adam didn't look up, but gave her a thumbs up. "Got it."

* * *

 **Seaford**

* * *

"Hey Logan look at this awesome movie I found," Jack moved over for his brother to have on the couch.

"What's it called?"

Before Jack could answer, he was interrupted by the television. The movie was replaced by a news report.

 _We interrupt your programing for a special message from the president._

Jack bobbed his head, "I'll tell you later."

" _As you all know, there are bionic humans living among us . . . Some of you may think they do this for fame, no they help us out to make the world a better place."_

Logan smiled, "you know what is awesome?"

"What? 'Cause I'm pretty sure there are a lot of things that are cool," said Jack as he pointed to the TV.

Logan rolled his eyes at his brother, "they are famous. We are their friends."

Jack knew what Logan was hinting at. "Oh no. I know where you are going with this! We are not using them."

Logan laughed after Jack's statement, "chill out."

Jack laughed at Logan. Soon the TV changed back to it's original programming and both boys watched the movie. Sadly, they missed a couple of scenes during the ten minute message.

Logan was in deep thought for a moment. _It's been four months . . . only six more months to go._

Meanwhile in Seaford. Brody was jogging outside, enjoying the nice weather of California. That is until a reporter arrived with her camera crew and stopped him.

"Sir, may I ask you some questions?"

Brody moved his falling hair away from his face. He tried to sound polite, but it was very difficult. "Sure, but make it quick. I'm fairly busy."

The woman takes out a notepad with writing already on it. "First question. There are rumors you and Sloane are a thing, is this true?"

"Those, ma'ma, aren't rumors." Said Brody with a chuckle right afterwards.

The reporter smiled and looked down at the notepad. "Is it true that you and Chase Davenport are twin brothers?"

Brody started to get a little nervous. Where the heck did she get this information? This was a secret and Chase hadn't said anything public about this. "Yes, but only he possess bionics."

"Do you wish to be like him?"

Brody was caught off guard. It was getting stranger by the minute. "Excuse me?"

She repeated herself again, "do you wish to be like Chase?"

Brody shakes his head, "no because that is what makes us different . . . I really have to go now." Brody started to head for his house. He didn't want to stay here any longer with these creeps.

Brody jogged quickly and tried not to run too fast to not raise suspicion. When he arrived at his house, he slammed the door shut behind him.

He made his grand escape from the press. This was just the start of his fame.

* * *

 **Chicago**

* * *

Cece was on her phone checking out twitter. There was so much tweets about Adam, Bree, and Chase it was overwhelming. Rocky sat next to her watch TV.

"Why isn't Leo on here? Isn't he bionic?" Cece sat up to look at her best friend.

"How should I know? Maybe they don't want the public to know." Rocky sighed as she flipped through the channels. "You know it's been a while since the attack."

Cece look around making sure nobody heard them. "What about the attack?"

"Do you still have the magazine that came in yesterday?"

Cece laughed at Rocky. That was unbelievable. "Do I? Of course I do. Look who you're talking to."

Cece walked over to the counter to grab the magazine. She showed it to Rocky. "Tada!"

"Whoa! Look at their suits! I didn't know they had mission suits." Rocky said as she looked at the cover. She flipped to page 27 as it said in the cover. "they all seem so comfortable or open."

Cece sighs, "yeah. That's what I said. Now what were you saying about the attack?"

"It's like those teens don't even exist. They haven't appeared anywhere!" Rocky said.

"That's true . . . but why does it matter now? They could be dead for all I care," Cece responds to her friend.

"Don't say that!" Rocky paused for moment, "but you could be right."

* * *

 **Philadelphia**

* * *

Kaz and Oliver had just entered Mighty Med. They were excited when they heard about bionic heroes were real. They weren't the only one who was surprised.

Skylar had just walked in when they had arrived. She placed the magazine down on the counter to talk to the boys. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"The sky," Kaz said in a cocky voice.

Oliver rolls his eyes at him, although he didn't know if Kaz was serious. "Nothing much. They only thing interesting are the new heroes."

Skylar whispered to herself that phrase til she remembered what they meant. "OHHH! I remember watching that couple months back."

Oliver smiled, "at least you're okay about them."

"Yeah. They're awesome." Skylar walks away taking the magazine from the counter with her.

When she was out of hearing distance, Kaz said. "She's taking them better than I thought."

Oliver crossed his arms. "Yeah. If there was only a way we could find her a cure."

"Maybe we can," Kaz said.

"Like?"

Kaz chuckled, "oh I was hoping you would have an idea."

Oliver rolls his eyes at him. He gets his clipboard and goes off to attend injured superheroes.

* * *

 **Now that's a wrap for chapter one. I hope you will enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. Plus if you haven't checked out my recent video check it out (if you want to)! Excuse any mistakes because where I am it is early in the morning, so I'm tired. XD At least it's Friday.**


	2. Perfect Plans for Perfect Disasters

**Capitulo dos! Wait wrong language XD lol. So when the group meets it'll be a slow transition, just keep that in mind and the story will basically speak for itself.**

 **TKDP: Slody or Broane hehe. Both sound interesting lol. Yeah, Skylar has something going on, I agree. Plus Kaz, will forever be Kaz :D**

 **Swimmergirlshalom: Thanks. There was some type of impulse I felt to put Mighty Med :) so I went with it. Thx for reviewing :D**

* * *

 ** **Philadelphia****

* * *

Sloane stayed after school for project. She moved away to Philadelphia for a scholarship to a collage. Right now she was on the trials.

When Sloane got outside a reporter and his camera guy came up to her. She recognized the man from a talk show. Gosh he was annoying.

"Sloane may I ask you some questions?" He asks taking out a small note pad.

Sloane nods at the reporter. His first question was, "are you and Bree Davenport twins?"

She had a small flashback when Douglas confessed everything.

 _*Sloane is your clone, Bree. She is technically a Davenport.*_

"All I'm saying is we're related," Sloane said while taking the memory where it belongs.

"Okay . . . Are you dating anyone?" He asks jotting information on his notepad.

"Yes, Brody Carlson." She answers.

That's when man's face changed into a confused look. "But isn't he Chase's brother?"

"Yes, but I'm not related to him." Sloane said in an annoyed tone. She reached for her keys in her backpack.

"Then why—"

"I'm sorry I have to go." Sloane points at her watch to signify she's late. She unlocks the car and gets in, then closes it. She drives out of the parking lot and leaves the reporters there.

* * *

 ** **Mighty Med****

* * *

Oliver and Kaz had a partial day. Being paid one hundred dollars a week was way too little, but hey, they could always get a raise. Plus they worked at a superhero hospital, so why should they be complaining.

"Where are you going?" Skylar asked.

"To get lunch. There's a SICK new place downtown," Kaz explained.

Oliver added, "you can come if you want."

"Awesome! I'll be back." Skylar went to change into her alter ego, Connie Valentine.

It was fun being two people, but also stressing. Everytime she heard someone talk bad about Skylar Storm she could show them off. First, she lost her powers and second, it would be dangerous to do that. She never knew if it was a villain taunting her.

When she came back, Oliver and Kaz had their coats on the rack. They look up and walk to the elevator, Skylar catches up with them and doesn't get left behind.

When they reached the surface, no one in the hospital was paying attention. The woman at the desk was busy taking phone calls and the patients were busy stressing out on their own things.

Once they eventually get outside Skylar asks, "is it a long walk?"

"Hoping not," Kaz simply says.

Oliver nods his head with a hopeless tone, "yeahhhh, probably."

"Ugh," Kaz whines, even though he knew how far it was.

"Then lets get moving!" Skylar takes their hand and drags them along the sidewalk.

* * *

 ** **Mission Creek****

* * *

Bree had woken up, they all went up stairs to the living room. Adam and Leo were playing video games or how Tasha would say 'wasting their time'. Chase was still doing his homework, even though they might never go back to school. Bree remembers she never hung up.

She speeds to the room and hangs up the phone. Bree walks back down stairs with her phone checking the notifications blow up.

Now that everyone knows how or what they really are, people want to become their friends for the title. People can be so desperate.

"Ugh, everyone wants to be my friend, but for fame!" Bree complains plopping on the couch.

Leo paused the game, "how do you think I feel. Girls want to go out with me, even though I keep telling them that I'm happy with Janelle."

"Wait, so is this a good thing or a bad thing?" Adam asked dropping his control.

Chase neatly puts his homework away. He walks to the living with a water bottle in his hand. "Both."

"Why?" Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Because people will see us differently and won't make fun of us anymore." Chase finishes his sentence by drinking water. Leo shrugs at the thought. He was about to unpause the game when there was a knock on the door.

"Ugh, who is it now?" Leo gets up from the couch opening the door. "Janelle!"

Leo's siblings turn around shocked at Janelle. Chase says, "Janelle . . . what's up . . ."

Janelle walks in the house. "You four need some explaining to do."

She taps her foot on the floor waiting for all of them to answer. Leo slowly turns his head to his siblings, who also have the same expression.

"What type of explaining Janelle?" Bree asked nervously.

"Oh I don't, maybe that . . . you guys posses powers." Janelle points at Adam, Bree and Chase. They all moved closer, smiling nervously.

Adam whispers, "she asks now."

"Where did you hear that?" Chase pretended he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Don't act dumb, everyone knows by now. Leo, why didn't you tell me?"

Leo couldn't come up with anything. Janelle lifts an eyebrow, crosses her arms and is still waiting for Leo to answer. "Well?"

"Ha, finally I'm not the dumb one." Adam said, laughing at Leo. Bree rolls her eyes, while Chase facepalms himself.

Bree responds for Leo. "Since Leo is too chicken I'll say it. He never told you because it was a secret." She walks where Leo is placing her arm on his shoulder. "It's not that hard to explain."

"That's what you've been hiding . . ." Janelle was in thought trying to process it all. "I understand. You were just trying to protect your siblings."

"Pretty much." Adam says.

"Maybe . . . you could show me your powers. It's so cool you guys have bionics!" Janelle said hoping they'd agree.

"Yeah, sure." Bree said as the others agreed. "While they finish playing their game do you want to see my abilities?"

Janelle smiles in excitement. "Yes please."

"Well then, lets go!" Bree takes her hand super speeding her into Tasha's old sewing room. "And this is only the start."

* * *

 ** **Philadelphia****

* * *

Sloane was driving to her house. Her phone chimes, it was Kim. Its been so long since she's heard from her. It was a text message.

Kim: how r u

Sloane: great, i miss u all xoxo

Kim: we miss you too!

Sloane: when r u visiting Bree and the rest.

Kim: I was hoping soon. I'd have to check my schedule.

Sloane puts her phone down and looks back at the road. When she turns the corner, a red Camaro speeds down and doesn't stop. The metal hitting her car was loud. The metal bends as the car flips and the white paint chips off the car, leaving a form of debris..

Sloanes car was scrapped as it skid across the asphalt. Her seatbelt tightens and the airbag opens up. When car finally stops, Sloane moves slowly to avoid hurting herself. The world is upside down and she sees feet scurrying everywhere.

She cursed under her breath. She had bought this car not to long ago. Sloane moves her left hand to her forehead. It was was wet and was dripping red.

"I need to get out of here . . . Help!" The seat belt was stuck and the feeling of being upside down was hurting her.

Not to far from the scene, Skylar noticed the car flip. "Oliver, Kaz, look!"

Just moments before, Skylar had saved their butts from being hit by the Camero. Skylar ran to the scene as fast as she could.

"Connie! Wait up!" Kaz yelled at Skylar. Oliver ran behind Skylar and Kaz followed.

"Help!" Sloane tugged on her seatbelt and pushed the button to loosen the belt.

When Skylar reached the car, she bends down to help Sloane. "Put hands down, so you won't injure yourself more."

Sloane did what Skylar asked. Oliver helped Skylar take Sloane out of the vehicle.

"Maybe this can help." Kaz pulls out a pocket knife from his pants. Oliver looks at him weirdly, but doesn't question it.

"Try to hold the belt out," Oliver instructs Skylar as he takes the pocket knife from Kaz.

Sloane slightly falls and Skylar helps her out. They move where the boys were. It was difficult, yet got her out in time. They lay Sloane down on the sidewalk and Kaz recognizes her.

"You're Sloane Jennings!"

"Yeah, you probably know me from my karate skills . . . Or because I'm related to Bree Davenport." She said as she tried to lay comfortably on the concrete.

"Woah! You're related to her!?" Kaz said as Sloane gave her a questioning look.

Oliver hits him in the arm. "Do you not see the similarities!?"

"Of course I do." Kaz says while rubbing his arm.

Sloane gives Oliver and Kaz small pieces of paper. "One of you guys call this number and the other one, the other number."

"Before I do, are you dating anyone?" Kaz asks in curiosity.

Sloane rolls her eyes. "Just do what I said."

"Ok," Kaz puts his arms up in defense. He dial the number in his phone, wondering who'd answer.

"Hello? Who's this?" A girl asked.

"I'm Kaz, but Sloane told me to call this number," He said. Then it clicked, _this must be Bree Davenport._ "Are you by any chance Bree Davenport?"

"Yes! Now can you pass me to Sloane."

Kaz turns to Sloane, she was talking to someone else. "Um, she's talking to someone else."

"Was it a question?" Bree snapped at him.

"Sloane, your sister wants to talk to you . . . Like now." Kaz didn't want to talk to Bree anymore.

"Yeah, I can tell." He hands her his phone, then she says into Oliver's phone, "Brody I'll call you when I'm better."

She talks to Bree, then the cops and other emergency cars come. Sloane hands Kaz his phone back before she's taken awake.

The police asks the boys and Skylar questions before leaving. Oliver looks at the two, "now we can go eat."

Skylar saw something reflect on the asphalt by . "Yeah, in a minute."

"Connie, where are you going?" Kaz asked and whined like a little kid.

As Skylar reached for the object, there was one letter and one number. Sklyar read out loud in a soft voice to herself. "S2."

"Connie! Come on!" Oliver shouted. "What did you find?"

"Nothing . . . Uh—It was just a scrap of metal!" Skylar shouts back. She places the object in her pocket and runs back to her friends. The three of them walk to the direction the restaurant is. This was just the beginning.

* * *

 ** **Chicago****

* * *

Rocky and Cece had a good conversation about the past. Cece's mom was working half day so she would be home than previously thought

"I think this might be crazy, but what if we go visit?" Rocky asked. Winter Break was coming up soon and it would be a nice time to visit.

Cece gave Rocky a shocked look. "So you're willing to miss school!? You never miss school—I mean—I could care less if _I_ do."

"It'll only be two to three weeks," Rocky explains.

Cece walked around in thought, "do you think they'll let us?"

"We can just make up something and hope for the best."

Cece looked at her in confusion. She ran up to her and shook her around. Cece said jokingly, "who are you?"

"A friend with good ideas," Rocky said. The plan was brilliant, but there would be/are many flaws they have to get through. What if they need a teacher signature? Or how would pay for the plane tickets? They don't have a lot of money.

"I want to go!" Flynn calls out. He was eavesdropping them for a while now. This was an opportunity to get away from home.

Cece looks at him like he's crazy. "No."

Flynn slumps into the couch. "Come on, why not!?"

Cece starts to think of a lie. The Davenports are rich and he could mention that. "Their house maybe huge, but I'm pretty sure they don't want or need little kids at their house."

Flynn starts to whine more. "But Leo is still a kid."

"He's fifteen," Cece says. "or is he sixteen?"

Rocky chuckles in amusement. Although she doesn't know their ages either.

"Lets just say he's sixteen," Cece says to Flynn. _The Davenports are rich_ , she thought once more.

"Cece, what are you thinking?" Rocky questions.

Cece jumped up, "The Davenports are rich! If we give them a call, they'll probably help us!"

"Then what are you waiting for? Call!" Rocky says.

Cece reaches for the phone, "mom's not home though."

Flynn takes it away from his sister, "I'll do it!"

Cece and Rocky sat on the chairs of the dining table. They saw Flynn type away numbers on the house phone and sighed as he placed it near his ear.

"Sometimes I'm glad for having a younger brother," Cece confesses

Rocky sees if she's lying, yet Cece is totally sincere. Rocky is a little impressed. "I thought I would never hear those words out of your mouth."

"That's only because he's helping." Suddenly she lays her head on the table while fake crying. Cece looks where the door is. "Watch these hours pass by _so_ slow."

Both girls look at Flynn. He walks around, negotiating with the person on the other side of the line. "So will our tickets be in by tomorrow? . . . How about first class? . . . yup . . . Okay, Deal!" Flynn hangs up and says to them, "guess who got first class tickets!"

"I still have a question," Rocky says. "Who were you talking on the phone?"

"Adam, duhh."

Cece and Rocky look at each other. They both say at the same time, "ohhhh."

"What did he say?" Cece asks her younger brother.

Flynn smirked at the girls, "in short words. Guess who's going to Mission Creek!"

The girls plus Flynn cheer, then sigh once more. They would have to have permission for this to happen.

* * *

 ** **Seaford****

* * *

"Kim, take it easy. Cool it." Jerry says as he lays on the ground. Milton was right beside him. Kim was helping the boys train for their next tournament. She made them do push ups, wall sits, spar, etc. They were beat.

"I think I lost a few bones," Milton cries out.

Jerry nods as he stands up, "same."

Kim crosses her arms and sighs. "Fine. Ten minute break."

Jerry gets on his knees, "finally!"

Milton stays on the floor, exhausted from all the training. He turned to face Kim, who was wondering if someone else was in Rudy's office.

"Who's in there?" She asks the boys.

"I don't know, maybe one of his strange friends." Milton said.

The three of them wait for Rudy to come out his office. It didn't take long for Rudy and the other person to exit the office. It took a moment for the students to realize who he was.

"Carson!?" Kim said in excitement.

"Yo! My man Carson!" Jerry walked over to him to greet his friend.

Carson smiled as he saw Kim, Jerry, and Milton. "Hey guys!"

He hugged Kim, then gave Milton and Jerry a side hug. "It's been so long guys. How's it been?"

"Great, actually. Many things have changed around here. Three people have signed up here, plus more!" Kim said as she referred to Jack, Sloane, and Brody. The Davenports count, but they don't attend the dojo anymore.

Carson asked, "who?"

"Sloane Jennings, Jack, Brody, you don't know them. Maybe Sloane." Kim said, "and the Davenports were here at one point."

"Ah man! Seriously? They must of been great," Carson says. He hasn't been in the dojo for a while and was wondering how much did he miss. "You know. I can help you on the next tournament."

"Anything better that Ki—" Milton stopped when Kim glared at him. "I mean, sure. We would love for you to help, along with Kim."

At that moment, Jack and Logan walked into the place. Kim then remembers something important. "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! Sloane asked if we were visiting Bree and her family."

"Actually, Logan and I were just talking about that," Jack said. He saw Carson and asked, "woah. Who are you?"

"Carson," he says to Jack. Carson turns to Logan. "I'm going to get confused who's who."

Logan laughs and says, "I have that solved." He takes his beanie that he was holding and puts it on. "You're welcome."

Carson shrugs and turns to Kim, "you all are going on a trip?"

"It's not official." Kim says to him. "Maybe you can go too!"

"Yeah man. It'll be a ton of fun!" Jerry says right after.

Milton tells the group, "however we have to get permission."

He was right on that one, but it's not like Funderburk cares about them missing school. Their parents would most likely say yes anyway.

"That is true," Logan says to him.

"We could figure this out later. Rudy wants to refresh my mind of Seaford. We'll be taking a walk." Carson says. Rudy leads Carson to the door and the both of them are out.

Kim placed her hands on her waist to remember what she was doing. "what was it? . . . Jerry, Milton! Back to work."

The boys groan at her voice and could already feel the sensation of being tired. Logan and Jack laugh at them, then Kim yells at the boys too. "You two! Move! Move!"

The twins quickly follow Kim's orders, fearing what she will do.

* * *

 **Now the Sklyar, Kaz, and Oliver have met Sloane; Cece, Rocky, and Flynn have came up with an idea as the Kickin'it crew, will it work? Or with a few bumps on the way? Let's not forget the Lab Rats with fame, oh boy.**

 **Next Chapter: Not a Superhero**


	3. Not a Superhero

**It's been how long? 3 weeks? I finally have this chapter up! It's pretty funny and serious, so it took a while to write.**

 **TKDP: I did not update soon aha XD but I have the chapter now! We'll just have to wait and see what happens.**

 **Digitalgavuga: Thank you. It took time to put all these ideas together . . . a lot of time :D The Mighty Med crew will, you'll see lol.**

 **On to Chapter 3!**

* * *

 **Chicago**

* * *

When Cece's mom came home, Rocky's parents were already there. They were going to discuss the plans the girls and Flynn had made.

"You want to go to Mission Creek?" Cece's mother asked.

"Yeah," Cece answered.

Rocky's parents, including Ty, look at the girls and Flynn. Rocky's mom says, "are sure about this? Who's paying the ticket?"

"Adam," Flynn says with a grin.

Ty crosses his arms and laugh, "lil' man, is he trustworthy?"

"He is a kind hearted person," Cece admits as Rocky shakes her head in agreement.

Rocky adds, "besides, you can come too."

"Nah, I'm busy caring for stuff that is important." Ty answered.

Rocky crosses her arms and glares at her brother. Cece turn to her mom, "can we PLEASE go!? . . . I'm sure they can hire for securityyyy."

Mr. Blue looks at Georgia, "if they have a chaperone, they can go."

"I'll talk to Jeremy about it, and if he agrees, we'll leave when we get the tickets."

"So tomorrow?" Flynn asks.

Georgia jumped up from her seat, "What!? I'll call him now, then. Girls pack your stuff just in case. Flynn, you too."

Rocky and Cece grin at each other. The plan was a success.

* * *

 **Philadelphia**

* * *

Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar were heading to Memorial hospital after eating. Mighty Med was right under.

When they entered the hospital, it seemed pretty normal . . . until they saw Sloane. The trio jumps back and hide in a hallway.

"What are we going to do?" Kaz whispers.

"I don't know!" Oliver whisper yells.

Skylar observed how the nurses took away Sloane to a room. "She's gone."

"Lets go then," Kaz says.

"Kaz, no," Oliver calls out.

Kaz was starting to run out of his hiding spot, then tripped on his shoe laces. Everyone stopped to look at him and the nurses that were taking in Sloane stopped also.

Oliver and Skylar were worried and mad at Kaz. Kaz awkwardly stands up and looks at everyone. He signals his friends to run while he distracts the people.

Skylar and Oliver walk past the crowd and safely get to the closet door. Meanwhile, Kaz was trying to make an excuse to leave.

"Sorry about that everyone. Shouldn't you all be attending injured sup—people?"

Everyone scurries to what they were doing. Sloane wanted to follow Kaz, but she couldn't walk well enough and/or fast.

Kaz eventually meets up with Skylar and Oliver. The closet was small, yet there was enough space for the three of them.

"So close!" Skylar says to the boys.

"Well, at least we're here." Oliver solves the pattern on the wall. The symbol glows, signaling they have access.

When the elevator doors opened Horace stood at the entrance with a stern look. "Boys . . . and Skylar. Where have you been?"

Kaz tried to come up with a lie. It was not going well. "Uh, well . . . We were walking down the street when a bull came running down the road. Yeah they had to clear the path for the bull to go through."

Oliver cut off Kaz to tell Horace the truth. "None of that happened! Truth is, we were helping someone from a car accident."

"Was this person a superhero?" Horace asked, which was weird.

"Yes! Well related to a superhero," Kaz said. Oliver discretely hit him in the stomach with his elbow.

"What he meant was, the girl we helped is related to a person with powers, not a superhero." Skylar explain not revealing any names.

"Ok, now you all are confusing me." Horace said looking at Kaz. "And by all I mean you."

Skylar whispers to him, "great going Kaz!"

"I panicked!" He whisper shouts.

"Well . . . I'm going to go now." Oliver says.

Skylar nervously looks at Horace, "so am I."

Skylar and Oliver walk together to the rec room. Skylar sits on one of the couches and Oliver was directly across from her.

"Busy day, eh?"

Skylar sighs, "yes. Although, being powerless and saving people is pretty cool."

"But I thought you wanted your powers back?" Oliver questions her.

"I do," Skylar says. "I can't have everything life. It's okay, I'll figure something myself."

Oliver nods and leaves the room. He needs to come up with a cure, but fast!

* * *

 **Seaford**

* * *

Kim was waiting on the boys. They had went into the showers to get washed up. She was laying on the floor looking up at her phone.

"Lets see what we have today," Kim says. Right when she was clicking Videofeed, Brody called her.

"Hello?" Kim says. "Yeah—WHAT!? What do you mean!? . . . We have to leave now! . . . Yes! Now, now!"

Kim hangs up after Brody does. She immediately stands up and paces around the room. "She's at the hospital, but the quicker we get to Mission Creek, the better."

The boys were out of the showers and placed their things on the floor.

"What's the matter Kim?" Jerry asks.

"Is it too soon to leave today," She says.

Jack asks, "where?"

Kim awkwardly sways herself from side to side. "Mission Creek?"

"Kim! We don't have our stuff packed up yet," Logan says.

"It's not that far from here," Kim says to the boys. "Besides the sooner the better."

The boys look at each other with the same emotion. It wasn't the best idea, but it wasn't the worst either.

* * *

"Rudy, please! It's an emergency, we have to go now." Kim and the boys were trying to get Rudy to take them to Mission Creek.

Rudy was beside his car in the parking with Carson. "I don't know Kim. Do your parents even know about this?"

"Will called them before asking you about the ride," Milton says.

Carson says to them, "Rudy let them go. I know I can go as long I'm with them."

Rudy looks at the group. They each had wishful faces. "Fine. If you all get in trouble, don't drag me into it."

The group cheers and Jerry yells out, "Mission Creek, here we go!"

* * *

 **Mission Creek**

* * *

Chase had finally completed his homework of the following week. Bree had finished showing Janelle her abilities, which were quite a handful. Adam had also showed his powers to her, Chase was the only one left. He suggested Leo not to show her anything yet, for the sake of anything going work. He didn't complain to them.

"I have many abilities so I'll only show you my top five." Chase told Janelle. They were in the living, the furniture was spread out to avoid damages. Leo was on his tablet while Bree and Adam in the lab. It was great since there would be no distractions.

"Ok then," Janelle smiled.

"This is molecular kinesis." Chase looks for something to pick up. He gets a pillow and throws it at Leo.

Leo looks up and touches his head. "Hey! Can you use your kinesis on someone else?"

Chase shrugs as Janelle laughs. "At least it was a pillow . . . This is my force field and I can shirk it into a ball."

Janelle nods and looks at it. The elevator doors open and Chase thinks of a distraction. "Um—Janelle do you know what this is?"

She turns around looking at the plant. Chase looks over to see who was in the elevator. Of course it would be Adam.

Janelle guesses the species of the plant.

"And this is why super intelligence is my favorite," Chase slightly brags.

"I see why they call you a nerd." Janelle said.

Adam snickers as he gets something from the fridge. Chase rolled his eyes and thought of something devious. "I can also control my siblings. It's weird ability."

"How?" Janelle asked in confusion.

"Give me a moment."

Chase puts his hand on his temple and thinks Override.

 **Override**

 _Adam_

 _Bionic chip detected, Override connected._

"I'm Adam and I love to act dumb." Adam turns around to face Chase. "Hey! You're using that override thingy. Plus, I don't act dumb, I am dumb."

"Obviously," Chase mumbles. "I'm just showing Janelle my abilities."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to show you one more ability." Adam said to Janelle. He smirks at Chase and looks back at Janelle. "Janelle, this is my bionic breath. Or as I like to call it, my blow thingy."

He sucks in as much air as he can, then lets it out on his younger brother. Chase skids across the floor trying to stay up. Janelle gasps and moves out the way.

Leo quickly gets up, but he knew he wasn't strong enough to go against Adam.

The force was too strong for Chase to activate his force field. He yells at his brother to knock it off. "Ok Adam I Get It!"

His back hits the door. He remembers what was the cause of this.

 **Override**

 _Adam_

 _Bionic chip detected, Override connected._

 _Shut down_

Suddenly Adam stops and falls to the floor. Chase slides down, sitting on the floor. "Yeah and that's what the Override app does."

Adam rubs his head as he gets back up. "Dude what happened? My head hurts."

"I had to use the override app on you cause YOU wouldn't stop using your bionic breath." Chase explains as Janelle was still standing there.

"It was your fault for using your Override app on me." Adam said.

"I was just showing Janelle my abilities."

Adam's tone was more serious. "Really? I don't think so."

Before any of the boys launched at each other, Leo intervened. "No! Don't fight."

"Don't worry . . . we weren't going to." Chase lies at his younger brother.

Janelle looks at the boys, "maybe I should come back tomorrow. If that's okay."

Leo whispers to her, "you probably should."

Janelle nods and exits the house. Leo pushes Adam and Chase on the couch. "You two need to chill. We don't need a split."

Chase sighs, "you're right . . . Although a break from fame would be nice."

"Yeah," Adam adds in agreement. "Too much drama!"

"Now that we've discussed the problem it's time to wait for mom to get home. Oh! If she finds anything broken, it wasn't me." Leo quickly gets his tablet and runs down to the lab. His brothers laugh and decide to go down as well.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be next Friday :3 Who's excited for the next episodes on Lab Rats and Mighty Med!? Justice has been made!**

 **Plus I am so happy because yesterday Mateus Ward commented on one of my instagram pictures :D Link is in my profile, if you wanna check out the drawing.**

 **Yup, those rare moments.**


	4. Reunion Part 1

**HOLY MOLY! It feels great to back after several months. Although that's not guarantee that I'll update soon, but lets hope I do! It's been a while, sorry 'bout that. The great thing is I wrote a really long chapter! :D Please excuse anything that might look strange. It's been a while, so it's going to take some time to get the rhythm back. ;)**

 **TKDP: Reference game too strong! XD I don't wanna spoil anything, but everything will take its time. Don't worry.**

 **P.s. I wrote the times because the characters are in different time zones and stuff, plus it makes it easier for me to keep on track who's where.**

* * *

 **Time Skip / Next Morning**

 **Mission Creek 6:02 AM**

Adam woke up to get a drink of water. It was fairly early in the morning and he didn't know why his body needed water now. He was a little mad since he was comfortable in his capsule.

Adam went through the tunnel to go upstairs. As he went to the kitchen, Eddy's screen had the time. Adam groans when he noticed it was early.

"It's only six o' two!"

Right when he said that, there was a knock on the door. He was dumb, but not stupid. It could've been anyone dangerous at this time. Adam carefully walked to the door and had his fist out.

"Hey!"

Without a warning, Adam threw a punch at Jack. Jack flew back, the wall stopped him from going further.

Adam awkwardly smiled at the group. "Uh . . . Sorry?"

Milton and Logan helped Jack up from the hit. He dusts himself off before moving forward.

"It's okay, man." Jack rubbed his back since it was the most affected area.

Adam moved aside to let his friends come in the house. They awe at the sight of the inside of the mansion. It wasn't a surprise they lived in a house like this.

"Sweet place," Carson commented.

"Thanks," Adam said. "I never got your name? Who are you?"

Carson said, "Oh! My name is Carson."

Milton turns to Adam, "He's an old friend."

Adam nods and goes back to the kitchen to get his water. "Make yourself at home. I'll be going back to sleep."

The group didn't mind to wait a couple of hours for the rest to wake up. To be fair, they did arrive early. As Adam went to go to the elevator Carson looked around the living room.

"They have a 3D TV!" Carson looked at it, trying to figure out how to turn it on.

"Duh," Jerry said. "The guy is a billionaire. You know how much I could buy with all that money?"

Milton said, "A lot of things, but intelligence is not one of them."

"Zam! Shots fired," Logan commented.

There were small oo's in the group. Kim said, "Dang Milton. You're more crankier than Adam."

"Look, we should stay here and wait for the family to wake up." Rudy told the kids. "Well, I'm going to sleep."

"Me too," Jerry adds in.

Carson raises his hand, "Same here!"

Milton, Jack, Logan, and Kim start unpacking a few of their things, like a phone charger. Kim was lucky enough to bring a power bank for her phone, it was at nine percent. She took out the charging cable and pluged it on the phone, the ring from the phone was reassuring, her phone would not die.

Logan was looking for his earbuds to listen to music. Milton had challenged him and Jack to a game of Trivia Crack.

At first, Jack didn't want to play since it sounded stupid, but once they started playing it was a face off.

 **Later**

 **Mission Creek 9:45 AM**

Bree jumped herself awake when her head had hit the capsule door. The door slid down and she stepped out in her pajamas. She looked at Adam then at Chase, both boys were still asleep. To Bree, they actually looked peaceful—for once.

She stretches herself and yawns. Bree looked around to make sure absolutely no one saw her smell her clothes. She swore she was sweating during her sleep. The hair by her neck felt a little damp. With that, she knew it was the best sleep she had in months.

Bree walks over to the elevator and pushes the button for it to go on the main floor. Normally she felt drained, but today was different. She felt like she had more energy than ever!

The elevator door opens and Bree steps out. She walks over to the counter and sets a plate for herself.

"What are you doing here!?" Bree yells in surprise, her voice cracking in the process.

Milton, Jack, Logan, and Kim wave at Bree. They wanted to see how long it would take for her to notice them in the living room.

"When did you get here?" Bree placed her hands on her hips to process everything that was going on.

Kim stands up, "Very early. Thankfully your brother was up to open the door."

Bree walks around the counter. "Who, Leo?"

"No, Adam," Milton responses.

Bree shrugs, smiles, and quickly changes the subject. "I'm so glad to see you again!"

Bree hugs Kim, then Milton, and finally the twins. After she pulls away, she notices someone new. "Who's the new kid?"

Milton says, "Carson, he's an old friend."

"Maybe we should wake them up," Logan suggests. "It's almost ten."

Kim didn't know how they were going to do that. "I want to, but it should be in a clever way."

"My brothers might wake up in a few minutes. They'll be able to help."

"I hope so." Milton said.

Bree grinned, "It'll take a moment." She counts down in her head and looks at the ceiling while she waits for the screams. 3 . . . 2 . . . 1

"Adam!" Chase screamed as he left the elevator.

Adam groaned, "Come on just once! It's only be a seven meter throw in the air, you'll be fine."

"Only seven meters," Kim says sarcastically.

"Exactly," Chase says, confirming the understood sarcasm. It took him a moment to see who said that. He looks at the group in front of him, "When did you guys get here?"

"Oh they've been here for a while," Adam casually says.

Rudy was the first to wake up, but starts complaining as soon as he did. "I can't sleep anywhere."

Jack looks at him and shakes his head. He's a child at heart.

"Oh calm down," Kim says. "Carson and Jerry aren't complaining."

Jerry had finally woke up and looked at Kim. "¿Por qué me despiertan? Que no ven que estaba soñando." *

"Never mind," Kim says as she leans on the counter.

Chase was trying to look for his brother, he was disappointed when he was nowhere to be found. "Where's Brody?"

The four who were originally awake looked at each other and didn't know what to say. They thought their friends knew. What the four of them didn't know was that Bree was the only one aware of it.

Kim notices Bree's expression and gives her a reassuring smile.

Chase was very concerned, "What's going on?"

"Brody is fine," Milton says. "Don't worry about him. He went to visit Sloane in Philadelphia." Milton had also noticed Bree's expression and decided to tell Chase half of the truth.

"Oh," you could hear the dryness in Chase's voice.

Jerry, Carson, and Rudy were fully awake, but were still in pajamas.

"What are we going to eat?" Jerry asked as he stretched.

Everyone looked at each other, they didn't know what was next.

"I don't know I don't cook." Bree was thinking for a moment. "Douglas isn't up and he can make some mean food. Leo is asleep too, so might as well wake him up."

"This should be good," Carson says.

Jerry snickers, "Yeah. No kidding."

 **Philadelphia / 1:00 PM**

Sloane was laying down on a bed in a room. She was bored out of her mind. Although, she doesn't know why that boy was at the hospital. What was his name? Kaz!

She laughed like a crazy person by thinking about what happened. What made her laugh were the people that helped her. They looked like really close friends and that was great since she hadn't seen many people with close friends.

That quickly reminded her of her friends back in California. They were all friends in a short amount of time and it was great they were all friends that summer.

Sloane was thinking about the fight they had at the mall. The soldiers were insane, but was even scarier was a ten year old knew how to fight. Where did the guy even get those kids?

Sloane shuttered at the thought. As long as there were no more problems, she would be fine. The only thing left was the paparazzi. Sloane was hoping she would be on the low for awhile.

"Why was he here?" Sloane thought out loud. She had also caught a glimpse of Kaz's friends. They're very interesting and mysterious, but not in a bad way. She hopes she can see them again; maybe she won't be alone anymore.

Currently, she was waiting for Brody. He hadn't arrived yet and Sloane was getting a little worried. She knew she was paranoid from the accident, so it was somewhat relieving to know it was her imagination.

The only thing that was left was to wait. Wait for the future, wait for Brody.

 **Philadelphia / Mighty Med**

 **1:10 PM**

Skylar was exhausted from exercising. It felt good and could feel her body running with adrenaline. She smiled because that was the same rush she felt yesterday.

Skylar felt useful for once and not as an obstacle. Don't get her wrong, being a normo has it's advantages, but it isn't her lifestyle. When she rescued a young teen her age, she felt like the hero she once was.

Skylar stood up and looked for something to read since Kaz and Oliver wouldn't be back from their lunch break for a while. They asked if she wanted to go, but she declined their offer.

She found a magazine and started reading it. She was already absorbed into the gossip. She found the page she was once looking at with Oliver. It made created a sense of hope in her head, but then that vanished quickly. She started remembering terrible times. How she was defeated in a few battles, that never stopped her until she lost her powers.

She felt anger, confusion, and sadness. Her nemesis, The Annihilator, took the only thing she had. Those powers made her feel complete and he had taken them away.

Skylar Storm received a call. They needed her, The Annihilator had been getting in many heroes way by taking their superpowers away, leaving them powerless. Many other supers we're in other missions.

Skylar got ready for the battle with her archenemy. She didn't have an alter ego because after her missions she went back to her home planet.

Skylar had her suit on with her boots and gloves. She made sure to take anything else as back up. Skylar opened a space portal, went through it, she opened a second one to arrive at the scene faster.

She looked at her surroundings and saw nothing. As she turned around she bumped into someone else and it was a superhero, Unidide. He was slightly taller than her, and the top part of his his suit was sleeveless, he had black fingerless gloves on this hands, too.

Skylar noticed his tattoo that went up his arm was white, originally dark purple, she knew what happened. She quickly turns around to run, but right in front of her was the Annihilator.

She kicks his blaster out of the way and goes into battle. The hard part was fighting the other ex-heroes. She knew it had been an ambush.

The villain quickly gets his cannon as Skylar is distracted, he aims it at her and her powers are slowly drained away. She can feel the flow of energy leaving her body. Skylar tries to move as much as she can, it was barely helpful.

The Annihilator was pleased when all of her powers were drained. He didn't have enough power to drain her life source. Skylar took that moment to run away from the scene. She ran and ran until she was far enough from everyone.

* * *

Kaz and Oliver walked into Mighty Med to start their second shift of the day. Kaz went to throw away old equipment, definitely a bad idea. Oliver checks in before he motioned out the place while walking to the coat rack. He gets his doctor coat, then walks over to the training room. Skylar was there sitting on one of the couches. "Hey Skylar."

"Hey . . . " her words trail off as she supports her head on her fists. Skylar's elbows were on her thighs.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked sitting next to her.

She looks at Oliver, "Is it wrong to be jealous of a person with powers?"

Oliver was shocked when she said that, yet not so much at the same time. It's obvious that she would feel that way. Losing your powers must be tough.

Oliver was wondering at what person she was referring to. "Who's this person you're talking about?"

"People," she clarified. Skylar takes out a magazine from under the couch giving it to Oliver.

He looks at the cover of the page.

Bionic Humans: The World's Superheros!

page 27

"Skylar we had this conversation already." Oliver would flip each page, skimming through the passages. Each person had two full pages with information. Yes that's them! Adam, Bree, and Chase!

"You want their powers?" Oliver asks, he'd rather go with the flow and see what else she had in mind.

Skylar nodded, "Yeah. See look at their powers! They're amazing!"

Oliver takes a look at Adam's abilities, Skylar points at the list. "The heat vision looks cool cause I use to have it. The blast wave sounds awesome."

Both of them look at the next page. "She has speed and invisibility, I use to have that also."

Oliver turned the page revealing 'The Youngest Davenport'. It literally said that on the page. Skylar goes down the list of his powers. "And look at his! Molecular kinesis, levitation, and a force field!"

"But your abilities are awesome too!" Oliver tried to cheer her up.

"They were and now they're gone because of the Annihilator." Skylar snatched the magazine out of his hands. She stood up walking to the door, "Ima look up my fantasy powers . . . Don't judge me."

She was starting to walk out of there, when Oliver stood up and he tugged on her arm. "Skylar wait. I know you must be very sad now, but Kaz and I will find a way to get your powers back, even if it's the last thing we do."

Skylar smiled at me, Oliver calm yourself man!

"Thanks Oliver. I can always trust on you guys." Skylar pulled him into a hug, Oliver wrapped his arms around her. She'll be Skylar Storm once more and the whole world will soon enough what she's capable of.

"I forgot to mention something to you and Kaz," Skylar says as she moves away from him.

"What is it?" Oliver asks.

Skylab says, "Let's go to Kaz first."

The two teens leave the rec room to find Kaz. Oliver tells Skylar that Kaz was throwing away old equipment, so he figured Kaz might be in the Stockroom. The two teens get there in no time and they see Kaz looking at the devices. He was definitely confused.

"Hey Kaz, how's it going?" Skylar asked.

Kaz started laughing, "I have no idea what I'm doing. Look at this metallic hand I found." Kaz took the hand and started touching Oliver with it.

Oliver quickly knocks out the metallic hand, "Gross. That feels like real bone."

Kaz starts laughing even more and says, "You should've seen the whole arm. It had plastic skin, it was AWESOME! It would've been perfect for this past Halloween." He quickly calms down and acts like nothing happened. "So why did you guys come here?"

"Because," Skylar paused for a moment and took out a small piece of metal. It looked like it could be part of a necklace or bracelet. "I found this at the scene of the accident we were at."

"That's what you wanted to show us?" Kaz said not trying to sound rude.

"What is it?" Oliver said as he took it from her to look at it.

"It's from a bracelet or necklace, but I know it doesn't belong to that girl . . . Sloane! Look at the engagement: S2."

"I don't know. Maybe it's hers, we can always ask, she's in the real hospital," Oliver says as he points to the ceiling.

"I'll ask her, besides she might be more comfortable to tell me something than you two," Skylar gets the metal pendant back from Oliver.

"That's true," Kaz says as he turns back around.

"I'll see you guys later." Skylar leaves the stockroom and whispers, "Bye bye Skylar, hello Connie."

 **Ambridge Airport, California**

 **10:20 AM**

"We're here? We're here! That was quick." Rocky was actually excited because it was rare that she boarded an airplane, plus she would see her friends again.

"You know what's even cooler. It's still warm in the winter," Cece commented as they were leaving the plane.

Flynn and his parents were right behind them. They all walked into the building and looked for their luggage. It didn't take as long as they thought it would. Once they were all situated. They needed a ride.

"You know, this would be a lot better if we had a car," Cece said.

Her mother suggested, "We can take a bus to Mission Creek."

"That might take a while," Rocky said. "I guess we could."

"Alright then, let's go before it's too late." Jeremy looked for one of the stops.

They followed him to find a bus. Cece's mother was looking for money so they could board the bus. Part of her wished they could've rented a car, but at least they had somewhere to ride.

"Look, they have a place for the tickets!" Rocky exclaimed. They head over to the place to buy some. The bus would arrive at one-forty. That gave them enough to take a short break.

Cece and Rocky took Flynn to a vending machine, so he could get a snack.

"Flynn, just choose a snack already! You aren't the only one who's hungry." Cece looked at her younger brother, there seriously had to be a quicker way to get him to chose a snack. Rocky looked back at the siblings, they were very entertaining.

"At least Logan isn't here. Imagine how that would go."

Cece laughs, "You're right. It would've gone much worse."

"I got it!" Flynn says.

Cece moves her little brother out of the way, "My turn."

Cece's mother calls them. "Kids, hurry up! It's almost time to go."

"Hold on!" Cece said. She puts her money in the machine and a few chips come out. She gets them out from the opening at the bottom and hands one to Rocky.

The three of them leave the vending machine and sprint to where the two adults are. Sure they can a few hours until Mission Creek, correct?

* * *

 **I'm thinking, "Wow, I'll be writing this book and all the shows have ended." XD I'm mind blown.**

 **Again, I have no clue when I'll update, but it shall be soon to not leave ya hanging. I have a story coming up soon called "We are Indivisible", you can submit an OC in the forum, link is in my bio (if you havent checked it out).**

 *** Why did you wake me up? Can't you see I was dreaming.**

 **Review, Favorite, and/or follow. :)**


End file.
